


Roy isn't bad, he's just in a bad situation

by KingFranPetty



Category: Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Disturbing Themes, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Past Child Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Suggestive Themes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is Meant to Hurt You, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I think you might have mistaken my wording, I said Roy x Skid and Pump in a non shipping context but rather to simplify a suggestion of relationship given I'm working in a Fandom environment.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Roy isn't bad, he's just in a bad situation

Ahem, Greetings Dear Reader.

I got some criticism and I feel like it's writer fails to grasp. Prehaps they didn't read my introduction as well. Prehaps they don't understand what I'm trying to do. Regardless, I feel as if my reply does little justice to ease their concerns. Allow me to make myself more clear.

I'm 22, on my 12th birthday my friend who I loved didn't fuck me. They hurt and they didn't realize it even though I screamed and pushed and begged. They didn't realize because I couldn't bare to tell them no, I tell myself that I couldn't tell them no as I couldn't bare hurting them or that I was conflicted as I had wanted them. It really doesn't matter why I didn't tell them that I wasn't ready. Because they are never going to see justice for what they did to me.

I don't want my friend to. I love my friend. Even after everything, even though I'll never be able to look them in the face. I'll never say a word until my deathbed. I never told my parents or my therapist and I sure as hell don't need to tell any of you.

I spent every single day since my 12th birthday trying to forget about it, blaming myself for something that wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault that I loved my friend. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't ready. It wasn't my fault because I had been unkind to my friend who I loved for years before this as I resented them for how I loved them. It wasn't my fault that I thought wanted sex before I was ready. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't a perfect enough victim at 12 years old. I am 22 and I've stayed too silent as is.

Do you think I wrote about a kid thinking that his uncle hurting him was okay and mimicking that behavior onto other younger children because I'm some kind of sicko? Do you think I chose to write because I think this child is evil or deserved it? Do you think I didn't carefully consider how trauma can effect people? He didn't even fuck them, if you read the ending he only touched them before they ran away. I wrote the problematic and complicated thing because my situation is problematic and complicated, motherfucker! I saw an opportunity to deal with my own issues with art and I took it because I'm a FUCKING Author Dammit!!

I shouldn't have to explain my trauma to justify doing am art. I'm sick to death of everyone taking any amount of moral complexity and using it as a reason to insist that somehow I'm glorifying and fetishising abuse. I'm sick to death of my attempts to display anything other than a perfect victim being met with black and white BULLSHIT. I'm sick to death of my father going on and on about "not all men" or "they could be lying" whenever little girls or grown women come forward when I know he spent my entire childhood hitting me or telling me I was a waste of space and time.

I'm sick to death of hearing him say he's better now so I should just forgive him. I'm sick to death of my sister and my mother say that because he cried one time that I'm the asshole for reminding him what he did. I'm sick to death of being trapped in this damn household.

Beyond that way too personal note.

Now you are going to watch me bleed as I rip myself open for your entertainment and SUFFER.

Now for our regularly scheduled program!

Where were we? Oh yes! Roy was on the cement, crying. He curled up into a ball on the dirty cement and cried. He cried and cried and didn't know why he was crying. The hatted bully sniffled and attempted to hold back the tears but he couldn't. He just kept crying as he blamed himself. His mind turned against and in on itself as he blamed himself more. Roy sobbed as he rocked on his sides, thinking about how he should have not been born. Then Skid spoke up, "Are you okay, Roy?"

The blue hat opened his eyes, he wasn't in the dirty basement with his Uncle. He was in a bathroom. The bully tried to keep his face hidden as he wiped away the tears and snot with his sleeve, grumbling loudly enough to be understood, "Go away, loser." Despite the fact that Roy didn't want to be alone, he pushed them away in pain. Pump could be heard, "Was he crying?" Skid replied with concern, "I think he was." The Leader of The hats gang slammed the door of the bathroom close and lashed out, "Leave me alone!!"

The taller kid got in the bathtub and curled up, not crying but still in pain. The preteen boy rocked back and forth in the tub, trying to understand why he felt this way. His Uncle said that he did those things because he loved Roy. Didn't he love his Uncle back? Maybe it was because his friends, Ross and Robert, had said it was wrong.... No, he remembered crying on the cement well enough to know he felt wrong after what happened. But why? Didn't it mean that his Uncle loved him?

Skid and Pump stood outside the bathroom door. Pump noted, "He seems kinda angry." Skid added, "Yeah but he was crying." They felt bad for a moment as they didn't know what to do. Then Skid spoke up, "Let's do what we did when my mom was angry and crying and make him a card!" Pump cheered, "Yeah!" The two dashed off to find a card that would help Roy feel better.

Meanwhile with Roy in the bathroom in the bathtub, Roy thought about Skid and Pump. His feelings were mixed. On one hand, he found them annoying little kids that he enjoyed hurting to avoid dealing with his own hurt. On the other hand, he liked them? Now if that "like" was due to his inability to break the cycle of abuse or he really did like them, I can't say. Personally I assume because Skid and Pump are younger than Roy that it's just that cycle of abuse. However I want these kids to be happy in the future with each other.

Unfortunately that might not be possible.

The Uncle knocked at the door. He spoke, "Roy? Are you in there?" Without even thinking, Roy rushed over and locked the door. After a second, the preteen or teen (I don't actually know his age) sat against the door wondering why he locked out his Uncle. The rich man tried opening the door but found it locked, he questioned, "Roy? Did you lock the door?" It was quiet. No answer came back. The old man requested, "Roy, open the door. Your Uncle wants to show you how much he loves you."

The juvenile scrambled backwards, back into the tub as he nervously yelled back, "No!" For a minute, the kid sat in shock that he even said no. There was a odd mix of guilt and power. His Uncle banged his fists on the door as he yelled, "Don't you dare tell me No, you ungrateful snot! You are going to open this door right now or you are going to Wish I was only coming in there to show you how much I love you!!" The child knew what that meant and he curled up into a ball, he shouted, "I don't want to!" Yet that's all he could manage to make himself say to fight back. 

He wasn't brave enough to say anything else. He was too scared. In fact, he was terrified of his Uncle. Why was he so terrified of someone to claimed to love him so much that his parents wouldn't understand? And now Roy was crying again. The door banged and knocked and tried to open. The voice on the other side continues to demand, "Open this God Damn door, Roy! Do you hear me?! I swear to... Oh Roy, I'm not angry anymore. I still love you. Just open the door. Come on, it's your Uncle. You know that I love you very very much. Let me in."

After that, nothing. The door quit making noise and nobody said anything. The Uncle huffed bitterly, "I'm finding your parents and I'm getting the key for this door. When I get back, this will be open willingly or unwillingly." There were footsteps that clicked a bit as the old timey dress shoes hit the wooden floor. The foot falls slowly disappeared as they went too far away to be heard. Roy kept sobbing but quietly so his Uncle couldn't hear. He didn't want him to know how scared he was.

Bet you that if he went to an authority figure they'd say he was lying or say that he's "lucky" that this particular scenario didn't go further. Bet you that authority figure couldn't or wouldn't do anything about the rich guy because he's a rich guy. Bet you that even if they did do something that this sicko is rich enough to never actually face any conquest. Bet you that this is going to keep happening.

Something slided under the door, Roy went to check it. It was a card. On the front it said, "Remember," He opened it, the inside read, "It's okay to cry." There was a blue frowny face with a single tear drop as a image next to the text. Skid asked, "Are you still angry?" Pump sighed, "We should have gotten a different card." The door cracked open, Roy appeared in the crack and tested, "Hey... Would you like to go to a spooky mansion and play a special game?" Cough cough totally not hiding from your Uncle cough!

The two younger children cheered excitedly, "A Spooky Mansion?" The older child nodded, looking around for someone, leaving the room, locking the door before closing it, and then gesturing them to follow him. The three children left the house.

Later,

Skid pointed out, "This game isn't very spooky." Roy didn't respond, just hugging and cuddling them close to him as they 3 hid in the ruins of the mansion. Pump miffed aloud, "You promised a spooky game." Roy still didn't reply, just holding tighter to not be alone.

The End.


End file.
